


Collection

by Silver_feathered_Eagle



Category: 07-Ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_feathered_Eagle/pseuds/Silver_feathered_Eagle
Summary: Like the title says this is a collection of short stories featuring 07-Ghost including various genres, situations and characters. Each chapter is a standalone tale with absolutely no connection with the others (except if I say so). Well I can't really tell any more so have a look at it yourself ;)





	Collection

Fandom: 07-Ghost  
Characters: Ayanami, Teito Klein  
Genre: angst  
Rated: T  
Warning: possible spoiler from manga  
Dated: 2016, March

It was just a matter of seconds. He saw Frau falling to the ground, blood staining the bishop’s long coat. Before Teito could rush at his friend’s side Ayanami appeared near him. Here was his mortal enemy standing beside him and glaring down with cold merciless eyes. Time seemed to freeze for a moment, neither of them made a motion. Teito didn’t dare to move or tear his gaze away. He was in a trance-like state almost as if he couldn’t even control his own body. Then everything was like in a nightmare where he can’t run away nor hide from danger. The chief grabbed the boy by his robe and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Angered by his unwanted position Teito tried to resist but suddenly he found himself in a swirling whirlpool of darkness built up by desperation, anger, hatred, gluttony and need. The louring energy crept upon him then the world turned upside down while an immense power pulled him along.

As soon as he felt solid ground under his feet Teito tried to fight his way out of chief Ayanami's clutches. He managed to roll a few feet away from his captor then hurriedly stood up and surveyed the situation. They were back at the enormous dragon shaped battle ship heading towards Hohburg Fortress. Teito was more than furious. Frau was injured, lying all alone in the middle of nowhere, Hakuren was lost and moreover he got himself captured by the military and was back with the man Mikage tried to protect him from even at the cost of his own life. Now it was all in vain.

He had to escape somehow. But being at the hall of the massive battle ship with Ayanami blocking the only exit meant that there was no possible way out. Teito wanted to scream at the top of his lungs in despair... wanted to rip every single lock of his brown hair out... wanted to scratch his skin until he drew strips of crimson blood across his face. But above all else he wanted to satisfy his desire to kill the man before him... to break every bone in his body then tear him apart... to see his life energy leaving his body hence taking him closer and closer to the bottomless abyss of Death. Green eyes darkened dangerously by the mere thought of murdering the chief. Flashes of blue Zaiphon were dancing around his right wrist fuelled by his overflowing rage.

“Kisama! Now tell me what the hell do you want from me!?”

“Rather you tell me, Tiashe Raggs, prince of the fallen kingdom.”

Ayanami's cruel smile chilled him to his very core. Unconsciously he took a few steps back until he collided with the cold wall behind him. The man slowly approached like a predator hunting down its prey. Pressed against the hard surface Teito felt trapped. He has never felt so helpless in his life before. Within a blink of an eye the chief was before him then in the next moment the boy found himself pinned to the wall by his throat, the sheer force of the crash knocking the air out of him. Teito couldn't even follow the man's movements. He struggled to breathe through Ayanami's iron grip, hands trying in vain to loosen it. He bared his teeth in defiance. Despite not having the upper hand he clearly put up a fight to go against his enemy. That was one of the reasons why the chief hated the young boy, however, at the same time admired him for it. After all there wasn't too many who dared to oppose him without fear.

“Ayanami... no, Verloren! I will never let you open up Pandora's Box,” Teito hissed, venom dripping from his every word. Ayanami was amused at the boy's useless efforts to appear strong. A dark smirk crept upon his pale stone-like features.

“We shall see,” he replied with a promising tone. He let go of his prisoner's throat but before Teito could have thought about escape the man had turned him around and once more pressed him against the wall with both his hands stretched behind his back. The boy moaned in pain when his chest and forehead made contact with the firm surface, for a brief moment he saw stars dancing behind his eyelids. He bit down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Crimson droplets poured out at the corner of his mouth then continued their way downwards his chin colouring the white floor with the richest of red. Ayanami bent down near his face and whispered right into his ear.

“I'm going to take everything from you and break you down. You will surrender and become my obedient inferior. From now on you are under my command.”

Teito wanted to retort with a sharp comment but before he could have opened his mouth he felt piercing pain at his nape then everything went dark.


End file.
